A Percabeth Halloween
by Ilovefinnick
Summary: This is a one shot at a Percabeth halloween... if I catch any mistakes Ill go back and fix them. I was just bored and wrote this so I hope you guys like it... Thanks! T for bad language


I look in the mirror to see glitter and blue paint on my face. What...the...fuck...did...they...do? I say as I look at myself dressed up as a fish. The Aphrodites convinced me to let them dress me up and... well that was the biggest mistake of my life. I thought they would make me a cool dangerous looking fish instead... I was a pink and light blue sparkly looking fish.

"How do you like it?" a young 12 year old Aphrodite girl asks feeling absolutely proud off herself . Her smile ear to ear as she waited for my response.

"its really goof" i say with a smile not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Im so glad you lite it! It shows your eyes perfectly!" she says hugging m. I get up as fast as I can and try to get to my cabin but not before Annabeth finds me.

"Percy is that you?" she ask as she touches my shoulder. 'Oh god no' I think to myself as i turn around to face her. She looks at me and my sparkles and breaks in to laughter. "Percy Jackson!" she says leaning over holding her stomach as tears came from her eyes from her laughter. "W-what in the world are you wearing?" she says as she finally starts to calm down.

"im a fish" I say with a sigh

"You look like the rainbow fish from that childrens book" she says as she laughs more.

"yes ha ha very funny now do you want to help me find a different costume?"

"yeah sure just wait a second..." she pulls out her hone and takes a picture before I can do anything.

"Annabeth NO! " I scream as I try to block my face but the pictur has been taking and shes laughing and shoving her phone in her back pocket. "I can still get it wise girl" I say with a smile as I reach for it and she turns around grabbing my wrist. "Delete the picture please?" I say with my face close to her's.

"half your candy and...kisses' she says leaning up to give me a quick peck on the lips

'I like the last one but... no candy." I say as I lean my head down to kiss her, my wrist still in her grasp but she pulls away quickly.

"Nope... no kisses and Im not going to delete that picture until you promise under the river styx your going to give me half your candy." she whispers torturing me with her lips so close to mine.

"Fine... I promise under the river styx that i will give Annabeth Chase half of my trick or treating candy if she does not post my fish picture." I sigh.

"Thank you..." she says and kisses my lips "Now lets go find you a...costume " she says holding in her laughter.

* * *

Percy what about a scuba diver?" Annabeth says looking through my closet as she holds up a snorkel mask and wet suit.

"Better than this fish costume" I say shaking the glitter off.

"Fine then go get changed... Im going to my cabin I gotta get ready." she says and kisses me on the cheek.

"Fine... Ill see you in a bit, wise girl"

* * *

I look at myself self in the mirror... I have to admit it was a pretty good costume. Thats when i hear a knock on the door and Annabeth comes in dressed with a gladiator helmet like her mother wears in the pictures, Annabeth has sparkles that make her face shine, sandals wrap around her legs to a little bit below her knees like the old shoes they use to wear and on of the dresses of war somewhat like a skirt with a tshirt but connected. "How do I look?" she ask turning around and she holds out a stone in her hand.

"Who are you?" I ask only knowing she was some greek heroine.

"Calydonian Boar hunt? Foot races? Raised by a bear?"

"Atalanta?" I ask remembering the story

"Yes,seaweed brain now are you ready to go?"

"Yeah sure" I smile looking at her outfit that makes her look absolutely beautiful.

* * *

We go to my mother and pauls neighborhood as Annabeth and me run from house to house getting bad looks from a few and some people ask if were to old to go trick or treating. Annabeth of course only shakes her head and grabbing a hand full of candy and then dumping in her bag... I love that girl. Some annoying lady ends up refusing to give us candy. We slowly walk away from the house and Annabeth looks at me with a mischievous look on her face that Ive never seen on her before. "What a gorgon" she rolls her eyes

"Wanna do something mean?" i ask smiling.

"Come on Percy... maybe we shouldn't. Maybe shes just a old lonely lady" she says logically... I hate when she does that.

"Fine lets just go back and see... do you have your yankees hat?" I ask

"No..." she says looking at me angrily.

"Good casue I got it. "

"Percy your not going to prank that poor lady " she yells at me.

"fine I wont but lets just make sure shes not a monster first"

"Fine"

We sneak back to the house and Annabeth puts on the hat as we look in to the window to see what shes doing. The lady sits on he couch with a man who must be her husband they watch the TV and laugh together he starts coughing alot and she rushes to help him and it slowly gets better. Annabeth takes off her hat so I can see her and looks at me with that ' i told you so look' . The old lady rest her head on the mans shoulder and he wraps his arm around her and kisses the top of her head. The two share candy and wine happily together and I feel a pang of guilt for wanting to prank the old couple. Annabeth pulls on my jacket signalling for us to go and we slowly walk back to my moms house hand in hand.

"Annabeth?" I ask digging down in my jacket pocket to make sure the black box is there.

"What seaweed brain?" she ask as she looks ahead and gives my hand a squeeze.

"Do you want end up like that old couple back there?"

"Well yeah I dont want to die young like alot of the demi gods... it would be cool to get old... i guess." she says thinking it through but she knows that wsnt my question.

"No I mean like... being old like that but still loving someone...like me?"I say looking down at her... I had gotte to be 2 taller than her in the last 4 years since the titan war.

A smile dances across her face and her grey eyes seam to twinkle "Yeah... I would like that."

"I promise you Annabeth Chase... were going to end up like that" I kiss her more passionately then i ever have as we stand up the street light.

* * *

I slip half of my candy in to Annabeth pile along with a small black box that holds the prmise I made her under the street lamp. She organizes her candy in to chocolate ,sour and lolly pops then she sees the little black box and looks up at me.

"Seaweed brain?" she asks confused and somewhat scared. My mother watches with paul and my younger half sister from the door way as annabeth and I sit on the living room floor. I take the small box and open it up to show a tiny diamond ring.

Annabeths eyes go wide " Annabeth i love you and I promised you we would end up like that couple we saw... will you marry me?" She just looks at me with her eyes wide and then she smiles wide getting over her fear and nods her head... "Okay"

"So you will marry me?" I ask trying to confirm.

"Your such a seaweed brain... of course I will" and she smashes her lips to mine.


End file.
